I Need You, I Need Your Love
by baekyeolda
Summary: CHANBAEK, SLIGHT SEBAEK. "Aku tidak mengharapkan seorang wanita transgender sepertimu Baek! Aku sangat kecewa terhadapmu.. Aku tidak menyangka.. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersungkur ke lantai, Baekhyun masih menggenggam selimut putih yang masih menutupi tubuh mungilnya itu.
1. Chapter 1

Baekyeolda presents..

I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR LOVE.

 **Cast**

 _Bun Baekhyun_

 _x_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Cast :_

 _Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo._

 _ **ATTENTION.**_

RATE M, MATURE CONTENT, TRANSGENDER, DRAMA, HURTS, ALUR YANG BAKAL MUTER-MUTER (hiks).

note : Author first story, jadi mohon pengertian-nya dan review-nya yah ! ^^

" _ **Aku tidak mengharapkan seorang wanita transgender sepertimu Baek! Aku sangat kecewa terhadapmu.. Aku tidak menyangka.. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersungkur ke lantai, Baekhyun masih menggenggam selimut putih yang masih menutupi tubuh mungilnya itu. Baeekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan masih saja menangis terisak.**_

' _ **Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku, andai aku mampu menahan perasaanku kepadamu, maafkan aku Chanyeol, kembalilah, aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkan cintamu yang tulus seperti dulu..'**_

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Nama seseorang yang anggun, cantik dan berkulit putih bersih. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat sosok itu? Baekhyun selalu tersenyum menghadapi hari-harinya, walaupun ia sedang sedih dan kecewa akan sesuatu Baekhyun akan tetap tegar dan menerima semua itu dengan ikhlas. Sulit untuk menceritakan masa lalu Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang lumayan kelam. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat masalalu-nya. Masalalu-nya yang sangat menyedihkan.

 _*flashback*_

 _Tuan dan Nyonya Byun memang mengharapkan seorang anak wanita dari dulu sejak Nyonya Byun masih mengandung. Tetapi takdir berkata lain, mereka mendapatkan anak lelaki yang putih, mungil dan cantik. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun memberi nama-nya Byun Baekhyun. Mereka masih tetap menerima Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun adalah lelaki._

 _Tetapi, sejak Baekhyun masih kecil Nyonya Byun merawatnya seperti perempuan yang harus dilindungi. Baekhyun beranjak dewasa dan hanya berteman dengan anak perempuan, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman daripada harus bermain dengan anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun tidak menyukai kekerasan, Baekhyun harus diperlakukan dengan lembut._

 _Saat Baekhyun mulai menginjak usia 17 tahun, tepatnya saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas atau SMA, Baekhyun mulai mempertanyakan seksualitasnya, Baekhyun risih disekitar lelaki, Baekhyun menikmati berdandan, Baekhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya ke salon bersama ibunya. Saat itulah Tuan Byun mulai menegur Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun kau ini pria, harusnya kau bermain sepakbola, bola basket atau olahraga lainnya, tidak seperti ini Baekhyun.. Kau juga SeRi, harusnya kau mendidik anakmu menjadi lelaku yang tangguh, aku tau sejak dari dulu kita menginginkan anak perempuan tapi bukan begini jadinya.." Tuan Byun menasihati Baekhyun perlahan agar ia mengerti._

" _Tapi A-a-ppa… Baekhyunie lebih nyaman menjadi seperti ini, menjadi seperti wanita, sangat nyaman. Bolehkah Baekhyun operasi menjadi transgender? Baekhyunie juga tidak suka dengan perempuan, Baekhyunie suka dengan laki-laki yang berotot seperti Chanyeol." Baekhyun yang masih polos itu berkata jujur di depan Tuan dan juga Nyonya Byun._

 _Tuan Byun kaget sama seperti Nyonya Byun, mereka sampai kehilangan kata-kata. "Baekhyunie, apa yang kau bicarakan sayang?" Nyonya Byun mengelus kepala Baekhyun perlahan. Tuan Byun yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun._

 _ **Plakk..!**_

 _Suara tamparan itu sangat keras, tangan Tuan Byun mendarat pas di pipi lembut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi hanya diam dan tersungkur ke lantai._

" _Appa sangat kecewa denganmu Baekhyun, baiklah jika kau ingin menjadi transgender Appa akan membiayaimu tetapi setelah itu kau bukan anak Appa atau Eomma-mu lagi. Kau carilah kerja dan rumahmu sendiri, Appa hanya akan membiayai-mu hingga kau selesai kuliah, kau mengerti Baek?!" Bentak Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun hanya ikut menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Baekkie, maafkan eomma yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungimu, carilah kebahagiaanmu, dan jadilah orang yang sukses, ya? Eomma akan mendoakan Baekkie disini, Baekkie jangan lupa sering-sering hubungi e-eomma ya nak..hiks.." Nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum menangis sambil memeluki Baekhyun._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk operasi setelah lulus dari SMA, Baekhyun berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi orang sukses dan membanggakan kedua orang tua-nya walau engan keadaan yang seperti ini._

 _*flashback end*_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar alarm miliknya berbunyi keras, Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri di _apartment_ yah.. Yang melebihin cukup untuk dirinya sendiri, terdapat 2 kamar dan kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu yang lumayan lebar.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita transgender yang sangat cantik ia tidak mengubah apapun dari wajahnya, hanya menyuntik hormon dan operasi di beberapa bagian saja, Baekhyun berusia 20 tahun saat ini, kuliah dengan jurusan Seni Kebudayaan dan Desain. Baekhyun mempunyai senyuman yang sangat indah dan suara yang sangat merdu untuk di dengar. Baekhyun kuliah di SeWoo University sama dengan orang yang ia sukai di masa SMA nya, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol memang tidak mengetahui siapa Baekhyun, ia adalah seorang pria berwajah tampan dan dingin, Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah sosok pria yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Hoaamm… Aku lupa untuk membeli bahan-bahan bulanan ya-Tuhan.." Baekhyun menyelesaikan mandinya dan memilih untuk menggunakan rok berbunga selutut dan kemeja polos, di tambah syal tebal untuk menutupi leher pendeknya. Baekhyun membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

 _kringg.. kringg.. kringg.._

"Ya Tuhan pagi-pagi sudah menelfon saja Sehunnie Oppa ini…" ucapnya pelan.

" _Selamat pagi ByunBaekkieekuuu…"_

"Ada apa Oppa? Pagi-pagi sudah menelfon saja"

" _Baek, aku sudah di depan apartment mu, keluarlah aku membawakan sarapan"_

"Ya! Kenapa sangat cepat Oppa, oke-oke aku akan turun kebawah"

Oh Sehun adalah senior Baekhyun di masa SMA nya dulu, Kyungsoo tahu siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya, tetap saja Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekyun untuk memanggilnya Oppa.

Baekhyun turun dengan cepat tanpa alas kaki, _flatshoes_ yang akan ia gunakan ia tenteng di tangan dan segera membuka pintu mobil Sehun.

" _Oppa…_ mengapa sangat cepat eoh? Aku bahkan belum makeup dan bahkan belum memakai lipstick" Protesnya pelan. Sehun hanya tertawa lucu melihat adiknya yang imut ini.

"Ya ampun sudah jam segini masih dibilang sangat cepat? Bahkan jika kau tidak aku jemput mungkin kau akan terlambat lagi, cepat pakailah makeupmu lalu makan sarapan ini, sudah siap untuk bertemu Chanyeollda-mu itu?" Sehun menggoda Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah merah merona.

"Namanya adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Bukan Yeolda!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang sehingga Sehun menutup kupingnya.

Mereka menikmati suasana dimobil sembari mendengarkan lagu, Baekhyun fokus melihat luar jendelanya sementara Sehun fokus menyetir.

Sesampainya di SeWoo University, Sehun dan Baekhyun segera bergegas pergi ke gedung jurusan mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah, jika ada apa-apa telfon Oppa saja ya, Oppa pergi dulu, sepulang kuliah nanti Oppa tunggu di gerbang depan saja ya?" Ucap Sehun sembari mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun perlahan. "Baiklah Oppa, jangan lupa makan siang ya, aku pergi dulu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melihatnya.

' _Baekhyun, andai kau tahu perasaanmu sejak dari dulu..'._

Baekhyun berlari terburu-buru sambil memegangi buku-bukunya yang hampir terjatuh, ia sudah hampir terlambat tapi masih saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk ke Perpustakaan Kampus.

 _ **Brukkkk…!**_

Buku yang tadih masih digenggaman Baekhyun sekarang jatuh ke lantai, reflek ia langsung mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kau tak apa? Maaf aku tidak melihat jalan tadi, aku sedang terburu-buru.." Ucap pria tampan itu sembari memunguti kertas-kertas milik Baekhyun yang berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun hanya terdiam melongo melihat lelaki yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Ini kertasmu, ehm.. maaf aku terburu-buru, aku Park Chanyeol dari Jurusan Seni Budaya dan Desain." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bersalaman.

Lelaki berkuping lebar itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihati wanita yang di depannya saat ini.

' _Sangat cantik…'_

"E-euh.. Halo Chanyeol-ssi, Aku Byun Baekhyun murid baru di jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol-ssi, tidak apa-apa aku juga tidak melihat jalan tadi.. ehm.." Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dan masih terpelongo melihat tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Eh.. Maaf" Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. "Wah masih baru ya, kalau begitu aku sunbae-mu, aku berusia 22 tahun Baekhyun-ssi, senang berkenalan denganmu, oh ini nomor handphone-ku jika kau butuh pertanyaan mengai kampus ini" Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun sepucuk kertas berisi nomor telfon-nya.

"Eoh, senang berkenalan denganmu juga s-s-sunbae, aku berusia 20 tahun, eh iya terimakasih sunbae, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sunbae, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.." Baekhyun membungkukan dirinya dengan sopan dan mengambil kertas yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, dan masih melihati Baekhyun sampai benar-benar punggung kecil itu tidak terlihat lagi.

' _Byun Baekhyun.. Sangat anggun dan lembut…'_

' _Park Chanyeol sunbaenim, akhirnya mengetahui nama-ku ya Tuhan..'_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 _ **Halo semua, semoga kalian enjoy baca ff dari Baekyeolda :). Ini adalah ff Baekyeolda yang pertama, Aku mau minta maaf jia chapter openingnya ngga panjang, di chapter berikutnya akan aku panjangkan dan aku tambahkan ceritanya jangan khawatir :)/ jika kalian suka mohon reviewnya yah, jadi biar aku tahu beberapa yang minat dan bisa aku teruskan ini ada kesalahan tolong berikan aku saran dan kritik sehingga aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku dan akan aku perbaiki secepatnya :). Hope you enjoy my story, see you in the next chapter. (fast updates pika aku judah menerima review dari kalian .Terimakasih waktunya. 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Baekyeolda presents..

I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR LOVE.

 **Cast**

 _Bun Baekhyun_

 _x_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Cast :_

 _Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo._

 _ **ATTENTION.**_

RATE M, MATURE CONTENT, TRANSGENDER, DRAMA, HURTS, ALUR YANG BAKAL MUTER-MUTER (hiks).

note : Author first story, jadi mohon pengertian-nya dan review-nya yah ! ^^

Baekhyun masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang barusan ia alami, ia tidak menyangka dihari pertama ia memasuki universitas ia bisa langsung bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas pertamanya dan menunggu Kris _Seonsaengnim_ di depan pintu kelas, maklum ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah murid baru jadi ia masih belum mempunyai kenalan di Kampus ini kecuali Sehun oppa-nya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Kris muncul juga, Kris masih berumur 35 tahun jadi wajar ia masih mempunyai badan yang kokoh dan wajah yang tampan. Kris pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih bermain dengan _handphone-nya_. "Kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Kau pasti sudah diberi tahu oleh Yoona jika aku akan mengajar dikelas pertamamu, panggil saja aku Kris.." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum ramah. "Selamat pagi Kris, iya tadi Yoona yang memberiku jadwal dan nama-nama guru yang akan mengajarku.." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat lembut. "Ayo, langsung masuk saja ya. pelajaran akan segera saya mulai" Kris mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera memasuki ruangan kelas yang lumayan besar itu, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengikuti Kris tidak lupa membawa buku-bukunya.

"Selamat pagi semua, hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswi baru, Baekhyun perkenalkan dirimu.." Kris menyapa seluruh mahasiswa yang ada dikelas itu.

"Perkenalkan semua, namaku Byun Baekhyun senang bertemu kalian pagi ini, semoga kalian bisa menerimaku ya.." Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, Baekhyun menatapi sosok laki-laki yang ia kenal sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

"Nah Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol ada bangku kosong.." Ucap Kris.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil membawa buku-bukunya yang berat itu, _'astaga aku akan duduk di depan Park Chanyeol.. Apa yang harus kulakukan ya Tuhan..' ._ Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan lelaki cantik wajahnya pun sangat mirip dengan rusa.

"Hai Baekhyun perkenalkan aku Luhan, aku harap kita bisa bersahabat" Luhan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, "Hai Luhan, aku juga berharap begitu, bantu aku untuk beradaptasi ya" Baekhyun membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis bagi Luhan dan orang di belakang Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihati jendela, tidak menyadari bahwa ada wanita yang barusan ia temui tadi pagi sudah ada di depan pandangannya. Baekhyun yang sedang ia pandangi ini sedang berkenalan dengan Luhan, dan membalas senyuman luhan dengan senyuman yang begitu mempesona. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya, matanya hanya fokus dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Chanyeol kenapa melamun?" Tanya teman sebangku Chanyeol, Kim Kai. "H-aa-h? Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau ini mengganggu saja Kai.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Chanyeol hanya fokus ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika ia dipandangi oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi. Baekhyun hanya fokus ke pelajaran dan mencatat apa yang di tulis di papan tulis.

Setelah pelajaran selesai dan Kris pergi, mahasisa-mahasiswa lainnya pun membereskan barangnya, sementara Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dibangunkan oleh Kai, teteapi Chanyeol masih belum sadar juga. Kai akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pergi bersama Luhan. Baekhyun masih membaca catatan yang tadi ia tulis, tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih berada di belakangnya.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan-lahan terbuka, Chanyeol masih mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mencari handphonenya, Chanyeol pun duduk tegak dan melihat ke arah depannya. Melihati sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas sambil memegangi pena dan bukunya.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.." Chanyeol meraih tasnya dan mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas, wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Chanyeol terkikik perlahan melihat wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun dan memasukannya ke dalam tas biru milik Baekhyun, ia menaruh tas Baekhyun di pundak sebelah kiri.

"Baek, sudah malam ayo pulang.. Baekhyuuuuuunnnnnn!" Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun dengan nada yang keras, tetapi Baekhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan Baekhyun, ia pun mengangkat dan menggendong Baekhyun ala _Bridal Style._ Tubuh ramping Baekhyun sangat mudah diangkat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sejak dari tadi di gendong oleh Chanyeol pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan kaget.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya dan mulai memukul kepala orang yang menggendongnya. "Yaakkk! Mesum kau turunkan akuuu! Tolongg, ada orang mesum disini!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli kepala orang itu.

"Baekhyun aku bukan orang mesuk jadi berhenti lah berteriak!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada pelan. "S—s-sunbae.. ?! Kenapa Sunbae mengangkatku eoh? Sunbae turunkan aku!" Rengek Baekhyun Sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan dan mengusap keringatnya yang mengucur deras. Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah berdiri segera membetulkan pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Sunbae, aku berat ya sampai Sunbae berkeringat begitu?" Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat keringat Chanyeol yang mengucur deras. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap keringatnya. "Huh, aku rugi telah menggendongmu Baek, ternyata beratmu melebihi gajah!" Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal .

"Oh.. Seberat itukah aku..? Baiklah Sunbae maafkan aku ya, terimakasih sudah mau menggendongku" Ucap Baekhyun sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihati ekspresi Baekhyun pun tersenyum perlahan akibat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang begitu imut ini.

"Baekhyun ngambek ya, hayoo" Goda Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun malah menambah kecepatan jalannya dan masih tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil membalikkan badannya. "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun, kau itu tidak berat tahu, aku hanya bercanda saja.. hehe maafkan aku ya Baek."

"Tidak lucu tahu Sunbae, aku ingin pulang kembalikan tasku" Baekhyun mencoba meraih tasnya tetapi Chanyeol malah menghindar.

"Tidaakk! Aku tidak mau mengembalikan tasmu wleee" Chanyeol berlari dan Baekhyun pun mengejar Chanyeol.

"Huhuhu, Sunbae kembalikan tasku ayolah, ini benar-benar tidak lucu" Baekhyun yang kelelahanpun tiba-tiba jongkok dan menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan merasa khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, ini tasmu.." Ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil ikut berjongkok. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan meraih tasnya.

"Kena Sunbae! Wleee… Akhirnya tasku kembali.. Aku pulang duluan ya Sunbae! Hahaha!" Baekhyun membalas perbuatan Chanyeol sambil terkikik riang.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun awas kau ya!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik tas Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tersentak akan perbuatan Chanyeol tiba-tiba jatuh akibat perbuatan Sunbae nya itu. Chanyeol pun kaget dan merasa bersalah. Lutut Baekhyun terluka dan sikutnya pun tergores sedikit.

"B-b-baekhyun…" Chanyeol khawatir dengan Baekhyun dan langsung membopongnya, Baekhyun merintih kesakitan dan hanya pasrah dengan perbuatan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya dan segera membura dasbor mobilnya, meraih kotak P3K, mengambil betadine dan handsaplast. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengobati luka Baekhyun.

"Per—i—ih Sunbae…" Lirih Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun aku tidak berniat untunk menjatuhkanmu tadi… Sungguh.." Chanyeol yang masih merasa bersalah pun masih mengobati luka Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Iya Sunbae tak apa kok, cuma seperti ini doang, hehe.. " Baekhyun tertawa kecil berniat mebuat Chanyeol menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. "Ya ampun Baek aku tahu ini perih masih sempat tertawa? Aku antar pulang ya?" Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun, dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini tidak mungkin ia pulang menggunakan kendaraan umum 'kan?.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol pun menginjak gas mobilnya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sejak dari tadi khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di tempat parkir apartment Baekhyun. Sehun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, menelfon, mengirimi pesan, tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Sehun sangat khawatir karena Baekhyun pasti tidak tahu arah pulang. Sehun mencoba menuju apartment Baekhyun, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

' _Ya ampun Baek, kau pergi kemana sih..'_

Lamunan Sehun pun terganggu mendengar ada suara mobil yang melintas di depannya, ia melihati mobil yang sangat familiar itu dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pelan-pelan Baek.." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berjalan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

"S-s-sehun oppa…" Baekhyun tersentak melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini, ia lupa bahwa ia berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan Sehun.

Sehun pun menghampirinya dengan cepat dengan wajah yang tak karuan. "Ya Byun Baekhyun kau dari mana saja eoh?! Aku menghubungi mu dari tadi dan kau tidak membalas satu pun pesanku.." Sehun membentak Baekhyun yang masih di genggam Chanyeol.

"O-o-ppa, tadi aku tertid—" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Tertidur dan pulang bersama Park Chanyeol? Sungguh Baek.." Sehun membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan mengejar Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba berjalan dan meraih tangan Sehun, tetapi Sehun malah menarik tangan miliknya sehingga genggaman dari Baekhyun terlepas. Akhirnya, Baekhyun tersungkur dan terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan karena luka yang tadi di obati oleh Chanyeol malah terbuka lebar. Baekhyun mencoba berdiri tapi ia malah terjatuh lagi. Chanyeol yang sejak dari tadi melihati mereka tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, dengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun dulu.." Chanyeol mencoba memanggil Sehun yang masih berjalan, Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih meringis dan mulai menjatuhkan air matanya.

Meski ia mendengarkan itu semua, ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak perduli. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali membantu Baekhyun dan menggendong Baekhyun, meminta maaf dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Tetapi rasa kecemburuannya semakin meningkat ketika ia melihat Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan dan menjatuhkan air matanya akibat ulah Sehun yang kasar.

Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah bertingkah sekasar ini, tetapi melihat Baekhyun bersama lelaki lain membuatnya cemburu, Sehun pun segera menginjak gas nya dan segera pergi.

"Baek, maafkan aku.. Gara-gara aku kau dan Sehun jadi bertengkar seperti ini.." Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di kasur empuk milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesakitan pun hanya tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Sunbae, bukan salah Sunbae kok…" Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik selimut dan segera menyelimuti Baekhyun. "Baek, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian? Aku pulang dulu ya, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa.." Chanyeol meraih jaketnya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum. " Terimakasih ya Sunbae.. Hati-hati dijalan, bawa mobilnya jangan kebut-kebut." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sehun masih terpikirkan keadaan Baekhyun, ia tidak sanggup menjauhi Baekhyun. Sehun pun segera mencari putaran balik dan menuju apartment Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun membuatnya berpikir untuk membuang jauh-jauh egonya.

Sesampainya di apartmen Baekhyun, Sehun pun memarkir mobilnya dan menuju lift, memencet tombol angka 3.

Sehun berjalan pelan, masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartment Baekhyun dan memencet tombol bel. Setelah beberapa kali memencet tombol bel dan tidak ada jawaban, Sehun mengetuk pintunya dengan keras.

Keluarlah sosok Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan handuk dan rambutnya terlihat masih basah. "O—op-pa…" Baekhyun tercengang melihati Sehun.

Sehun yang masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan buas pun dengan cepat mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok.

"O-p-ppaa… Akh.." Baekhyun merasakan sakit di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun dengan kaget. "Baekhyun-ah.. Maafkan Oppa.." Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun, perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Dahi mereka pun saling menempel, mata Sehun yang masih menatapi Baekhyun pun perlahan terpejam. "Baek.. Aku mohon jangan mendekati pria lain selain aku.. Aku tak kuasa menahan perasaan ini Baek"

"Apa maksud Oppa…?" Baekhyun masih menatapi wajah Sehun. Tanpa pikiran yang lain, Sehun pun mencium bibir Baekhyun, mengulumnya dengan gentle dan mencoba membuka bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih tersentak pun hanya bisa melongo melihati bibirnya yang sudah dicumbu oleh Sehun, perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir dari mata indah milik Baekhyun, Tubuh Baekhyun pun lemas tak berdaya, ia tidak bisa berteriak atau pun berbicara.

Sehun masih mengecupi bibir Baekhyun dan memainkan lidahnya mencoba untuk membuka bibir Baekhyun, perlahan bibir Baekhyun pun terbuka dengan dengan bibir Baekhyun, Sehun segera mengecupi dan menghisap leher Baekhyun sehingga membuat leher putih milih Baekhyun menjadi merah keunguan, setelah puas mengecupi leher Baekhyun, Sehun kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir Baekhyun, Sehun memainkan lidah nya dengan lidah Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"H..h..h.. Baekh—hyun.."

Sehun merasakan air terjatuh di bibirnya, ia pun dengan cepat membuka matanya dan melihat mata Baekhyun yang masih terbuka dan meneteskan air mata. Sehun pun meraih pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Setelah Sehun melepas ciuman itu, ia melihat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan leher Baekhyun. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lemas jatuh ke lantai. Sehun hanya melihati Baekhyun yang menangis pilu, dengan tatapan rasa bersalah.

Ciuman pertama Baekhyun diambil oleh orang yang selama ini di anggapnya Oppa nya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa ia hanya menangis sendu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"B-b-baekkie… Maafkan oppa.. Sungguh Oppa minta maaf…" Sehun berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tak apa Oppa… Aku hanyalah seorang transgender yang pantas diperlakukan semau-mau kan..? Tak apa Oppa…" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

Sehun pun memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Sehun. "Baek mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Baek aku menyayangimu, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku berjanji takkan mengulangi perbuatanku ini, aku akan menjaga dan tetap menunggumu Baek…"

Mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu hingga Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan tidur di pelukan Sehun. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan memakaikannya pakaian yang nyaman, Sehun menggendong Baekhyun ke kasur dan menyelimuti Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sangat kelelahan pun tidur di sofa ruang tamu milik Baekhyun, tanpa menggunakan selimut. Walaupun ia merasakan kedinginan Sehun menahan semua itu dan mencoba tidur.

' _Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah aku perbuat…'_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **Akhirnya update jugaaa :3, maaf ya harus ada Sehun nya, hehe biar tambah seru nih. Sehun punya perasaan sama Baekhyun dan udah nungguiin Baekhyun dari lama, sama kaya author yang udah nungguiin doi tapi gak peka-peka :'v (apaan dah). Semoga kalian suka ya sama update kali ini, besok udah mulai puasa, jadi adegan M nya dikit dulu aja ya, lagian author belom jago-jago amat :'v. Jangan lupa review nya ya, kritik dan saran sangat aku butuhkan untuk kesalahan yang aku perbuat, jadih aku bisa mengoreksi nya :). Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ye, semoga puasanya lancar, author masih belom tahu nih nasib nya gimana ntar malem Teaser Monster keluar dan Exo comeback pas puasa :'v, perkuat iman kalian ye :v. Dadaaaa!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO**

 **Lizzy sakurayukI, exindira, deankharisma089, chanbaek perfect, dewo1804, wesdo, chrysanthemum88, baexian ree, Jang ri Rin.**

︎


	3. Chapter 3

Baekyeolda presents..

I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR LOVE.

 **Cast**

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _x_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Cast :_

 _Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo._

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT SEBAEK.**

 _ **ATTENTION.**_

RATE M, MATURE CONTENT, TRANSGENDER, DRAMA, HURTS, ALUR YANG BAKAL MUTER-MUTER (hiks).

note : Author first story, jadi mohon pengertian-nya dan review-nya yah ! ^^

.

.

* * *

L

* * *

.

.

Perlahan-lahan mata sipit yang berbentuk seperti _puppy eyes_ itupun terbuka, masih mengantuk, Baekhyun pun mengucek-ucek matanya dan hanya memandangi pandangan kearah jendela. Baekhyun masih menggenggam selimutnya, masih mengingat kejadian semalam yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehunnie oppa-nya yang dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri telah mencuri _first kiss_ nya. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan mungkin, tetapi Baekhyun berharap orang yang akan memberi ciuman pertamanya adalah orang yang menyayanginya dan yang ia sayangi.

Masih mengingat kejadian itu dan masih melamun, perlahan Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya, terisak pelan sambil memukul dadanya perlahan.

' _Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah kau memberikan aku kehidupan yang normal? Walaupun keadaanku seperti ini setidaknya berikan aku kekuatan yang lebih Tuhan.. Kumohon…"_

 _._

* * *

L

* * *

.

.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini jika Baekhyun sudah terbangun, haruskah ia pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan meminta maaf atau ia harus pulang saja tanpa berpamitan kepada Baekhyun? Sehun bukanlah pria pengecut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera memakai kaos putih nya dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Meskipun keringat dingin mengucur dari puncak kepalanya, Sehun tetap tenang dan segera mengetuk pintuk kamar Baekhyun.

 _ **Tok… Tok… Tok…**_

' _Apakah Baekhyun masih tertidur?'_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun secara perlahan, ia hanya melihati punggung milik wanita cantik yang ia cintai selama ini. Sehun semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Sehun berjalan menuju kasur yang masih ditempati Baekhyun dan menyentuh lembut pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersontak kaget, merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat orang itu. _Sehunnie oppa…_

Baekhyun segera mengusap air matanya dan mendudukan dirinya. "Eoh? Sehunnie oppa, aku mengira oppa sudah pulang, kalau tahu oppa masih disini aku sudah membuatkan oppa sarapan dari tadi. Oppa pasti lapah ya? Mau aku buatkan sarapan apa? Nasi goreng atau roti panggang dengan keju parut kesukaan oppa?" Baekhyun berbicara panjang lebar dan senyuman masih ia perlihatkan kepada Sehun.

"B—b-aekhyun… Masih bisa tersenyum dan masih perdulikan aku setelah kejadian semalam? Baek kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku.." Ucap Sehun lirih sambil terus memandangi mata Baekhyun.

"Memang aku melakukan hal yang salah kepada oppa ya? Mianhae oppa.. Jangan marah sama Baekkie eoh?" Baekhyun meminta maaf seolah-olah memang Baekhyun yang bersalah, mata sipit miliknya pun sudah berkaca-kaca menandakan sebentar lagi air mata akan jatuh dari mata wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang terjadi semalam.. Sungguh aku sangat egois hanya mengikuti hawa nafsuku saja… Maafkan aku Baek, kumohon maafkan aku…" Sehun mencoba memeluk Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun menghindar, rasa takut itu jelas terlihat di wajahnya, badan Baekhyun bergetar pelan.

"Oppa tak apa, tidak usah meminta maaf lagian itu salahku, aku tidak mengabari oppa dan membiarkan oppa menunggu.. Maafkan aku juga oppa.." Baekhyun menungginggkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia masih setia menunggu Baekhyun untuk berbicara lagi. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan diam saja.

"O-o—ppa… Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan untukku? Karena aku sudah melanggar apa yang telah diciptakan olehnya? Apakah aku akan selalu dilecehkan dan masih akan terus mendengarkan bisikan oleh orang lain setelah mereka tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika teman-teman di Kampus tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Apakah hanya Sehunnie oppa yang akan tetap setia menemaniku hingga saat itu berakhir? O-pp-aa.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan… Aku meminta Tuhan untuk memberikanku kekuatan saja sudah cukup, aku tidak meminta lebih untuk saat ini.. Tapi mengapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku..?"

Setelah lama berbicara, Baekhyun menangis kencang sambil mengelus dadanya, seketika tubuhnya itu lemas tidak berdaya, dengan cepat Sehun menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah bergetar, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dipelukannya dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekkie, kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah, ingat aku akan selalu menjadi sayap pelindungmu Baek, aku akan selalu menjadi tamengmu, menjadi Bahu yang siap untuk menjadi sandaran jika kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu berada disisimu jika kau memang melakukan hal yang positif.. Tuhan memberikanmu cobaan karena ia tahu kau kuat untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini.. Mana Baekkie yang selalu tersenyum huh? Baekkie yang selalu menjadi sandaranku jika aku sedang bersedih…? Tak usah khawatir Baek, aku akan selalu disini menjaga mu.. Jangan takut untuk mengahadapi dunia ini, selama aku disampingmu tak ada hal yang perlu kau takutkan.."

Sehun mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya dengan kata-kata tulusnya, memang benar ia berjanji ke Eomma Baekhyun untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang perlahan sudah tenang pun mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat, dan ketika ia mau melepaskan pelukan itu, Sehun menahannya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sebentar Baek, ini membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aku harapkan selama ini, perasaan yang selalu ingin memlikimu seutuhnya.. Sebentar saja.." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan kata-kata itu jelas kaget dan menuruti apa yang Sehun mau, karena ia bingung akan perasaannya saat ini, ia tentu menyayangi Sehun tetapi disatu sisi ia juga menyuka Chanyeol dari dulu.

"O-o—ppa ayo sarapan aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu…" Pelukan mereka pun terlepas dan Sehun pun menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, sebenarnya ia menahan lapar.

Mereka beranjak dari kasur dan menuju ke dapur, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan duduk di meja makan, ia memaikan ponsel canggihnya itu dan dengan iseng ia mengambil poto Baekhyun yang terlihat imut memakai celemek. Baekhyun membuat roti panggang kesukaan Sehun dan diberi taburan keju.

Setelah jadi, ia menyajikannya di meja makan dan menuangkan susu putih untuk Sehun. "Ayooo kita makan masakan yang dimasak oleh Baekhyunnie..!" Sehun kegirangan tidak sabar untuk menyicipnya, sudah pasti enak.

"Pelan-pelan oppa nanti tersedak hihi.." Baekhyun terawa kecil melihat kelakukan Oppanya itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun merapikan meja makan sementara Sehun mencuci piring kotor. Sehun pun selesai dengan kegiatannya dan segera mengeringkan tangannya. Sehun baru menyadari luka yang ada di lengan Baekhyun dan lutut Baekhyun, ia juga menyadari bahwa cara berjalan Baekhyun yang terpincang-pincang.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, ia tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun terdorong membuat luka yang sudah dimiliki Baekhyun menjadi terbuka lebih lebar. Sehun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan tangan dan lututmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ani.. Tak apa Oppa.." Baekhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Baekhyun jika aku sedang berbicara dan menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, tataplah mataku. Kenapa dengan tangan dan lututmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun takut untuk menjawab jadi ia diam sebentar menunggu respon dari Sehun.

"Baiklah Baek, jika kau memang tidak mau menjawab." Ucapnya singkat dan mengambil kunci mobil, jaket dan ponselnya. Baekhyun yang bingung harus berbuat apa berjalan pelan kearah pintu mencoba menghalangi Sehun, dan mencoba menegakkan kepalanya, menatapi mata Sehun yang sudah menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol S-sunbaenim…" Baekhyun berbicara dengan pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" Balas Sehun. "S-semalam aku mengejar Chanyeol sunbae yang memegang tasku lalu aku tidak melihat jalan dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Aku ceroboh oppa, makanya aku jatuh.. Sakit hiks.." Baekhyun menjelaskannya kepada Sehun dengan gemetar, ia memberikan sedikit aegyo di ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Aegyo mu tidak akan mampu untuk membuat ku luluh, B.." Sehun meyakinkan Baekhyun yang sudah cemberut.

"Tapi ini sungguh sakit dan perih oppa !" Baekhyun membentak Sehun dengan cara yang lucu dan dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kajjaaa tidak udah mengambek sana mandi kita langsung berangkat ke kampus" Ucap Sehun sembari mendorong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

\- L-

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di kampus, Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan segera turun dari mobil milik Sehun. Hari ini Baekhyun menggunakan Tennis Skirt dan Turtle neck yang memperlihatkan tonjolan disetiap tubuh miliknya. Meraih tasnya ia segera berjalan menuju Sehun.

"Oppa aku pergi dulu ya, hati-hati oppa.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, nanti pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nanti aku kabari oppa lagi ya, soalnya aku ingin mengambil pelajaran tambahan mungkin pulang ini aku akan menjalani pekerjaan sampinganku lagi.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan segera pergi menuju kelas pertamanya.

Sesampai dikelas pertamanya Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangku nya dan ia tidak menyadari seluruh mata lelaki memandangi Baekhyun, karena hari ini Baekhyun tampil berbeda dari hari kemarin.

Baekhyun masih mendengarkan apa yang dosennya jelaskan, ia heran kenapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak hadir. Baekhyun berniat untuk bertanya kepada Kai.

"Kai, mengapa Chanyeol sunbae tidak masuk?" Baekhyun membalikan badannya dengan sopan menanyakan Chanyeol kepada Kai.

"Chanyeol..? Entah aku pun tidak mendengar kabar darinya, mungkin seperti biasa ia pergi ke klub dan mabuk, makanya ia tidak masuk hari ini karena hangover, mungkin.." Jawab Kai, jawaban dari Kai sama sekali tidak membuat Baekhyun kaget, karena memang Chanyeol seperti itukan?.

Selesai menjalankan tambahan terakhir dengan Kris, Baekhyun pun segera menghubungi Sehun untuk mengabarinya.

"Sehunnie oppa dimana?"

' _Eoh aku sedang bersama Luhan di cafe seberang SeWoo.. Kesinilah Baek..'_

"Aniyo oppa, salam buat Luhan ya, cie oppa nge-date ya? hehe"

' _Ya! Byun Baek, tidak usah menggodaku ya. Baiklah hati-hati di jalan ya, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa.'_

"Yap! Siap oppa, aku bekerja dulu nanti aku kabari lagi, kututup ya oppa"

' _Hmm.. Hat-hati'_

Baekhyun berjalan keluar gerbang kampus dan menyebrangi kampusnya, ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang bercanda dan tertawa, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat oppanya itu dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tujuannya.

.

.

* * *

L

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di 'Bubbly Cafe' milik Kim Minseok dan kekasihnya Kim Jongdae, Baekhyun segera mengganti baju nya dan memakai celemek. Baekhyun melayani pelanggan-pelanggan dan mengantarkan pesanannya. Dengan senyuman ramah ia melayani pelanggan-pelanggan setia yang mengenalnya.

Tidak ada kata lelah untuk Baekhyun, ia harus mencari uang untuk melunasi sewa apartmentnya dan makanan sehari-harinya.

"Selamat datang di Bubble Cafe, ingin memesan apa T-t-tuan…" Senyum Baekhyun seketika luntur ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berada di depan matanya saat ini dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Ehm.. Hai B-Baekhyun.. Aku ingin Americano plus gula, Banana Cheesecake.. Dan hmm.. Kau mau apa Seohyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada wanita yang berada disampingnya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus tetap tersenyum menunggu jawaban dari wanita itu.

"Aku ingin Vanilla Latte dan Butter Croissant.." Ucapnya melihati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum lebar dan segera menjawab, "Baik atas nama siapa?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Jawab Chanyeol.

"totalnya 20.000 won, Tuan. Terimakasih, sampai berjumpa kembali" Baekhyun memberikan kembaliannya kepada Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol dan Seohyun pergi dari pandangannya.

' _Kau pikir kau siapa Baek, bermimpi untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Setelah pesanan milik Chanyeol jadi, pelayan yang lain sedang beristirahat, jadi hanya Baekhyun dan Tao lah. Sementara Tao adalah barista tidak mungkin ia mengantarkan pesanan.

Dengan lebar hati, Baekhyun dengan pelan berjalan membawakan pesanan Chanyeol, dengan ceroboh Baekhyun tersandung dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan salah satu minuman ke baju Seohyun.

"Ya! Mengapa tidak becus sekali eoh?! Buta ya sampai tidak bisa melhat kearah depanmu?!" Seohyun membentak Baekhyun di depan pelanggan lainnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun malu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"M-m-maafkan aku n-nona.. Akan aku ganti baju nona yang kotor ini, Maafkan aku sekali lagi nona sungguh aku tidak sengaja dan aku terselandung, maafkan aku nona.." Baekhyun menahan air matanya dan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

' _Chanyeol sunbae kenapa hanya diam eoh..'_

"Kau pikir dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini aku percaya bahwa kau akan mengganti bajuku yang mahal ini?!" Seohyun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan geram. Seohyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, iapun mengambil minuman milik Chanyeol dan menumpahkan nya ke kepala Baekhyun. Tidak puas dengan tidakannya ia mendorong Baekhyun dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Apakah kau masih bisa berpikir untuk mengganti baju ku huh?!" Seohyun masih memaki Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku nona, sungguh aku meminta maaf.." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

Chanyeol yang hanya melihati Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya, ia hanya terdiam dan bingung. "Seohyun-ah, hentikan.. Ayo kita pergi.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Seohyun kemudian di tahan oleh Jongdae.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Tuan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Pelayanmu itu menumpahkan minuman di baju yang mahal ini.." Jawab Seohyun singut.

"Ya, memang benar tetapi tidak mungkin Baekhyun menumpahkannya dengan sengaja nona, jadi minta maaflah kepada Baekhyun." Jongdae menjelaskannya kepada Seohyun.

"T-tidak usah sajangnim, aku pulang saja… Terimakasih sajangnim.." Baekhyun mencoba berdiri menahan sakit di bagian kaki nya.

' _Bahkan Chanyeol sunbae saja tidak menolongku…'_

Baekhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang, ia menahan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan, bajunya memang sudah basah semua dan ia tidak membawa baju ganti.

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dan melihat kearah jendela, ia melihati sosok wanita sedang berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, wanita itu menangis sambil menahan rasa dinginnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol membawa nya masuk ke mobilnya dan memeluknya, memberikan rasa hangat. Tetapi untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak bisa, mengingat ada Seohyun disini. Seohyun seorang wanita yang cantik, tetapi sifat angkuhnya membuat Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, Seohyun adalah wanita pilihan Eommanya untuk dijodohkan dengannya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mau.

.

.

* * *

L

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di apartment nya, Baekhyun sudah melihat Sehun sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Sehun terlihat senang hari ini terlihat dari tingkah laku Sehun yang masih memandangi ponselnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri tegap melihati Sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan kaget melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang basah kuyup, dengan cepat ia melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sehun segera membuka pintu apartment nya dan mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Ada apa Baek, kenapa kau pulang dengan keadaan begini?" Tanyanya.

"O—ppa…" Baekhyun masih menangis dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Mengapa tidak menelfonku dan meminta untuk menjeputmu, Baek apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu oppa dan Luhan.. Aku sudah besar dan ingin pulang sendiri.. Itu saja oppa…" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lantas kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun, dan Sehun sangat geram terhadap tingkah laku Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia membela Baekhyun jika mengetahui perbuatan yang Seohyun lakukan itu salah.

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian, Sehun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang kedingingan.

"Suhu tubuhmu sangat panas Baek, minumlah obat ini.. Sebaiknya kau besok isitirahat saja dirumah ya.." Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

L

* * *

.

.

Sehun berangkat kuliah dan segera menuju mencari Chanyeol, ia tidak tahan lagi. Sehun mencari Chanyeol dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang bersama Kai di kelasnya, Sehun segera memasuki kelas itu dan melihat Luhan yang sedang melihatinya juga.

Sehun menggebrak meja Chanyeol, " Ya ! Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang kaget sontak langsung berdiri. " Ada apa OhSeh? Mengapa sangat ribut pagi-pagi? ". Sehun menarik kerah Chanyeol "Kau sadar perbuatanmu semalam, teganya kau membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, sekarang ia demam, demamnya sangat tinggi, itu ulah Seohyun dan kau bahkan tidak membelanya!" Sehun menahan semua perkataannya, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam meresapi omongan Sehun.

"Sehun tenanglah…." Ucap Luhan, " Tidak bisa Lu, Tidak bisa !" Sehun yang masih merasakan amarahnya lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kehilangan kata-kata.

' _Maafkan aku Baekhyun… Sungguh.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **Halo Semuanya :3, akhirnya Chapter 3 update juga, seneng deh baca reviewnya, aku jadi semangat buat ff ini :). Belum banyak Chanbaek moment disini, tetapi sabar aja pasti chapter berikut nya banyak kok, :v. Jangan jadi Silent reader dong :'v tapi gak papa mungkin pendapat orang beda beda kan ^^. Semalem siapa yang nonton V app liat Chanyeol buat lagu :3, aku dongg (paansih). Udah dari pada gaje gaje aku pamit dulu yaa, See you in the next Chapter. Jangan lupa untuk review :3. Terimakasih Semua ^^,**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO**

 **twinkellittlestar, exindira, sripurwanti3008, whey.K, nazmatulazr18, ChanBMine**

' **Don't forget to smile 'cause you're my happiness delight.'**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekyeolda presents..

I NEED YOU, I NEED YOUR LOVE.

 **Cast**

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _x_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Cast :_

 _Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kyungsoo._

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT SEBAEK.**

 _ **ATTENTION.**_

RATE M, MATURE CONTENT, TRANSGENDER, DRAMA, HURTS, ALUR YANG BAKAL MUTER-MUTER (hiks).

note : Author first story, jadi mohon pengertian-nya dan review-nya yah ! ^^

.

.

.

I Need You, I Need Your Love

.

.

.

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit kepala. Baekhyun memandang sekitar kamarnya dan mencoba menutup kedua matanya lagi. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan hanya memandangi jendela yang terbuka itu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun untuk mengambil air putih, meskipun masih merasa pusing dan tidak enak badan, Baekhyun memperkuatkan badannya untuk memasak seuatu karena ia.. Lapar.

"Mengapa aku selalu lupa untuk belanja bulanan, aigoo.." Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin memasak dan meminum obat seketika melongo ketika melihat kulkasnya yang kosong, ia lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan bulanan untuknya. Baekhyun segera mengganti bajunya. Baekhyun menggunakan sweater berwarna birunya dan skinny jeans yang ia selalu pakai.

Walaupun ia masih merasakan pusing dan tidak enak badan ia segera pergi keluar apartmentnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, tidak lupa ia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya untuk mengabari Sehun.

' _Baekhyunnieeee! Sudah bangun eoh? Sudah makan dan minum obat?'_

"Oppa! Pelan-pelan kalau berbicara, aku sedang di dalam bus, belum aku belum makan, tadi aku ingin memasak tapi dikulkas tidak ada apa-apa"

' _Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau maasih sakit tetapi sudah berkeliaran! Pulanglah aku akan membelikanmu makanan, istirahat dirumah saja Baek..'_

"Ani Oppa, aku sudah dekat masa mau balik lagi tanggung Oppa, kututup ya, dada Oppa!"

" _Ya Byun Baekh—"_

Begitu sambungan telpon mereka terputus, Baekhyun langsung turun dari bus itu, tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada supir bus dan memberikannya senyuman. Baekhyun yang ingin memasuki supermarket itu berhenti seketika disaat ia melihat mobil dengan plat yang ia kenal. Baekhyun bingung dan merasakan degupan di jantungnya semakin meningkat. Mencoba untuk tidak perduli, Baekhyun langsung menuju kedalam untung mengambil keranjang dan segera memilih bahan-bahan yang akan ia beli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…" Ucap pria dengan suara beratnya itu. Baekhyun hanya diam terpaku dan tidak menoleh kebelakang, ia takut untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Pria itu hanya menunggu respon Baekhyun. "B-b-baekhyun.. Lihatlah aku saat berbicara dengahmu eoh..?" Pria jangkung itu berbicara dengan nada yang lirih.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar suara pria itu lebih lanjut, jadi ia pergi berjalan menjauh dari pria itu. Baekhyun yang masih mendengar teriakan pria itu, ia masih terus memanggil namanya. Baekhyun mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya itu. Chanyeol masih terus memanggil Baekhyun dan tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun. Ia berakhir dengan mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari Supermarket itu.

Baekhyun ingin menahannya tetapi tubuhnya sudah lemas terlebih dahulu, jadi ia hanya pasrah saja di bawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ketempat parkir, mereka pun berhenti tepat didepan mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, ia mencoba untuk mengusap air mata itu tetapi sebelum jari-jari milik Baekhyun mendarat dipipinya sendiri, jari-jari besar milik Chanyeol sudah mengusap air matanya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya sementara Baekhyun hanya menangis pelan. Bagaimana bisa pria yang semalam tidak membelanya sekarang malah memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun sungguh benci perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan dimana ia seperti di acuhkan sebelumnya namun sekarang ia di tarik kembali oleh orang ini.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan menenangkannya.

"Baek… Sungguh aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam.. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu, tolong dengarkan dulu…" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut, Baekhyun tidak memberi respon apapun ia hanya diam mendengarkan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian semalam, aku tahu aku harusnya membantumu tetapi keadaan yang aku jalani saat itu membuatku membeku Baek, Seohyun adalah wanita yang diinginkan Eomma-ku, Eomma ingin aku menikahi Seohyun, karena ayah Seohyun akan membantu perusahaan Appa-ku yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan bangkrut. Tetapi aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Seohyun. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu degupan jantungku tidak bisa aku kontrol, mengapa kau sangat cantik di pertemuan pertama kita saat itu.. Sejak kejadian itu aku semakin memikirkanmu dan aku semakin bersyukur saat aku tahu kau memasuki jurusan yang sama denganku, dan malah kita sekelas. Aku jadi bisa melihatimu setiap hari, Kai selalu meledekku karena aku selalu memandangimu bahkan sampai aku tertidur, karena itu aku mencoba meyakini perasaanku, ternyata aku menyukaimu, bahkan aku menyayangimu. Mungkin bagimu ini terlalu cepat, tapi percayalah dengan perasaanku kepadamu Baek.. Aku mohon mengerti aku.. Aku berjanji kepada mu aku akan melindungimu seperti Sehun, aku akan menjadi sayap kanan mu jika sayap kiri mu patah,j ika Sehun sudah tidak sanggup untuk membuatmu terbang lagi. Aku akan mencoba menjadi sandaranmu tidak perduli bagaimanapun kondisiku… Aku menyayangimu Baek.."

Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya melihati Chanyeol dan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat terharu, ia melihat tatapan ketulusan di mata Chanyeol dan dengan bodohnya ia percaya dengan perasaan Chanyeol, ia tahu bahwa ucapan Chanyeol itu tulus. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari air mata turun dari mata mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengusap air mata Chanyeol, sebaliknya juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Baek, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tetapi mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku akan mencoba menepati janjiku.. Aku bahkan ingin menikahimu dan mempunyai anak bersamamu.." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan tulus, ia masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedih mendengar itu, mana mungkin ia bisa hamil dan memberi anak untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi bingung, ia takut ia akan menyakiti Chanyeol dan tidak bisa mewujudkan impian Chanyeol, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol tidak akan menerimanya jika Chanyeol tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun masih takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sunbae.. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat…? M-m-maksudku, aku sangat menyayangimu tetapi bagaimana dengan Seohyun dan kedua orangtuamu apakah mereka tidak keberatan? Aku takut Sunbae.." Baekhyun kembali bersedih, Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang murung. Chanyeol-pun bingung dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, tetapi ia bertekad untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan menjaganya.

"Baekkie, panggil aku Chanyeol.. Ingat apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan melindungimu, aku menyayangimu tidak perduli apapun yang akan terjadi.. Kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku.." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, masih belum puas mencium kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan lembut mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencium bibir mungil itu, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ragu tetapi Chanyeol berhasil memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Terjadilah pertarungan antar lidah yang membuat suasana menjadi panas, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun

"Ak-h.. Engh…" Baekhyun menikmati itu semua, tidak merasakan sakit yang dikarenakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terus mengulum bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan itu semua, memejamkan matanya dan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun dan mengisapnya sehingga menimbulkan warna merah keunguan, Chanyeol bangga atas karya nya itu.

"Eung.. Ah—ah.. C-c-chanyeollie… eung…" Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang selama ini belum ia rasakan, tak lama Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun, ia kembali mengulum bibir Baekhyun dan memainkan lidah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa diam, mulai menyentuh payudara Baekhyun, awalnya Baekhyun menolaknya, namun karena ia menikmati itu semua ia membiarkan Chanyeol meremas payudaranya itu.

"Wow, payudara mu boleh juga Baekkie…" Ucap Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka baju nya dan melepas branya, Chanyeol yang tidak tahan lagi langsung menghisap puting kiri Baekhyun dan meremas payudara sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar, karena tangan Chanyeol sudah mulai meremas pahanya dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memberi tanda kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia belum siap.

"Tak apa Baek, aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengarkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih merasakan pusing dan suhu badannya semakin memanas.

"Chanyeol aku ingin pulang…" Pinta Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Baek aku kan sudah menjadi kekasihmu, jadi panggil aku oppa saja ya hehehe.." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah merona itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan terdiam.

"N-ne Chanyeollie O-ppa…" Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin mencium kening Baekhyun, ia dengan tidak sengaja memegang dahi Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun sangatlah panas, ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah melemas dan mata-nya yang semakin menyayu.

"Astaga Baek, maafkan aku aku lupa bahwa kau sedang sakit, ayo kita ke dokter dan beli makanan untukmu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, aku kan jadi khawatir begini Baek.." Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu meletakkan kepala Baekhyun dipundaknya.

"Oppa, aku hanya ingin pulang.. Sehunnie oppa sudah membelikanku obat, aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkanmu.. Aku harus bekerja besok, aku hanya ingin pulang oppa.." Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun merasa terharu karena meskipun keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang seperti inipun ia tidak lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Jangan khawatir Baek, kau tidak akan merepotkanku justru aku senang membawa kekasihku yang imut ini ke dokter." Chanyeol dengan cepat mengancingi celana dan memakaikan sweater Baekhyun dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Baekhyun.

"Oppa aku akan merepotkanmu, tidak usah oppa aku hanya ingin pulang…" Baekhyun terus membujuk.

.

.

.

Baekhyunpun tertidur pulas selama perjalanan, Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir mobil melirik Baekhyun sesekali.

' _Aku beruntung mempunyai kekasih yang tulus dan pemaaf sepertimu Baek..'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang namun ia juga khawatir karena keadaan kekasihnya yang sedang sakit ini, Chanyeol pun kembali untuk fokus agar segera sampai dirumah sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Chanyeol segera mencari tempat parkir dan memarkirkan mobilnya, ia pandangi sekali lagi wanita mungil yang berada disampingnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun harus tetap masuk kedalam untuk di cek.

"Baek.. Bangun sayang, kita sudah sampai.." Chanyeol mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terlelap perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Dimana kita oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang kehilangan arah.

"Di Rumah Sakit sayang, tadi kan aku sudah bilang ingin membawa mu kesini.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka jaketnya untuk dipakaikan ke Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang kedinginan terlihat dari tingkah laku baekhyun yang mengusap-usapkan kedua lengannya.

"Eung? Terimakasih oppa, apakah oppa tidak kedinginan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Tidak sayang, kau saja yang pakai.. Ayo keluar kita segera mendaftar."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam Rumah Sakit itu, Chanyeol pergi ke resepsionis sementara Baekhyun menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" kata wanita resepsionis itu dengan nada yang ramah.

"Hm.. iya aku ingin mendaftarkan Park Baekhyun dengan dokter Junmyeon apakah beliau masih ada jadwal praktek?" Chanyeol iseng mengganti marga Baekhyun.

"Tentu masih ada, saya minta data-datanya ya Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang, wajahnya terlihat muram. Chanyeol menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Oppa aku sedang di rumah sakit bersama Chanyeollie oppa.."

' _Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai Baekhyun…_ '

"Ne oppa.."

Baekhyun tersontak kaget melihat Chanyeol sudah berada di depan matanya. "O—ppa.. sudah selesai eoh". "Sudah baek, sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Park Baekhyun ?" Panggil seorang suster cantik yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Dokter Suho. Suho adalah sepupunya Chanyeol.

"P—park ? Baekhyun?" Baekhyun melongo saja setelah ia mendengar namanya di panggil, sementara Chanyeol menahan ketawanya karena wajah Baekhyun yang sangat imut ketika ia kebingungan.

"Ya Baekhyunnie, aku yang mengganti margamu ketika aku daftar tadi.. Sudah ayo masuk, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu lagi hahaha…" Chanyeol terkikik melihat wajah imut Baekhyun yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, apa keluhanmu dan dibagian mana kau merasakan sakit, Nyonya Park?" Tanya Junmyeon, dokter tampan yang akan memeriksa Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih melongo karena ia dipanggil Nyonya Park oleh dokter ini, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih itu.

"H-halo Dokter Kim, aku merasakan pusing di kepalaku yang sebelah kiri dan demam yang lumayan tinggi semalam, oh.. semalam aku juga ingin memakan nasi tetapi aku malah mual dan memuntahkannya.." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan tatapan yang serius. Chanyeol merasakan khawatir kepada kekasihnya ini.

"Hm… Apakah kalian berdua sedang mencoba untuk membuat bayi?" Dokter Kim bertanya dengan mudahnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya melongo mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan beliau.

"Tidak dokter, kami sedang tidak berekspetasi untuk membuat buah hati…" Jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Nyonya Park, silahkan berbaring dan mari saya periksa"

.

.

.

.

Setelah diperiksa, Dokter Kim mengatakan Baekhyun hanya menderita demam dan flu karena cuaca yang akan berubah dari musim gugur ke musim salju, beliau mengatakan Baekhyun butuh lebih banyak istirahat dan memakan bubur saja, Baekhyun tidak boleh sering terkena dingin karena Baekhyun sangan sensitif.

Chanyeol menebus obat Baekhyun dan segera memasuki mobilnya. "Terimakasih oppa, aku jadi merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkanmu" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. "Baekkie, saat ini kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, yang berarti saat ini juga kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku.." Chanyeol mengatakan itu tulus kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum pelan dan segera memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Hujan di akhir musim gugur pun jatuh perlahan-lahan sehingga menjadi deras, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka sembari mendengarkan lagu _Shawn Mendes - Ruin._ Kedua tangan insan itu masih tergenggam hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti didepan apartment minimalis dan sederhana milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak sadar jika Baekhyun tertidur pulas sejak dari tadi, iapun merenggangkan genggaman itu perlahan dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan meraih pipi lembut milik Baekhyun, "Baek… Bangun sayang, kita sudah sampai.. Baek.." Beralih mengelus rambut panjang milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih saja belum bangun.

Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menggendong Baekhyun, ia memastikan tangannya sudah memegang leher Baekhyun dan kaki Baekhyun. Ketika ia ingin mengangkat Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari kepalanya terpentuk pintuk mobil. "AGH!.. Auh…" Ringisnya, mendengar suara bass lelaki itu, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap-usap dahinya yang berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan.

"Hahahaha…. Aigooo Oppa, kenapa huh? Hahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa sehingga ia tida sadar wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi muram, bibir tipis miliknya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang mengambek. "Sudahlah Oppa jangan mengambek hmm… Maafkan aku ya, tetapi wajah Oppa memang tadi lucu ahahha…" Baekhyun mengelus dahi Chanyeol lembut dan menciumnya.

Tidak tahan dengan sifat lugu Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan terkikik perlahan. "Bagaimana aku bisa ngambek jika kau menunjukan wajahmu yang seperti itu Baekkie, aw.. sakit.." Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun, malah semakin mempereratnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartmentnya,

' _Huh.. Untung Sehunnie oppa belum disini..'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Oppa ingin minum apa? Coklat panas?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur sementara Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa nyaman milik Baekhyun. "Coklat panas dengan 1 sendok gula ya Baek, hehehe", "Iyaaa Oppa, tunggulah sebentar".

Baekhyun membuatkan Chanyeol coklat panas dan segera berganti baju, ia mengambil selimut dan bantal tambahan karena ia dan Chanyeol akan menonton film dan menikmati coklat panas bersama.

Hujan, coklat panas bersama Chanyeol dan berada dipelukannya, sempurna. Itulah yang berada dipikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tidur disampingnya dan Chanyeol-pun merangkulnya dari belakang. Mereka bercerita tentang banyak hal, dan hal-hal yang ingin mereka lakukan dimasa depan.

Chanyeol-pun tertidur pulas sementara Baekhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol perlahan, Chanyeol suka ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya, itulah mengapa Baekhyun melakukannya. Mereka berada diposisi yang nyaman.

Baekhyun berharap, kejadian yang terjadi saat ini akan terjadi dalam waktu lama. Kenyamanan diantara mereka berdua tanpa menyakiti siapapun di akhir. Itulah yang diharapkan Baekhyun, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo, akhirnya balik lagi :3, maaf ya laa gak update, sibuk sekolah :(, tapi aku usahaiin besok atau lusa aku update ya, enjoy and please review this chapter! :)


End file.
